creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kagome Kagome
Needs some cleanup, categories added, and I don't get the title. I thought it would be about InuYasha, or juice or something. --King Starscream 17:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I have no Idea how this relates to Inu Yasha, it's named after a kids game in japan... it still needs finishing. If I had something to gauge my respect for the author of this, it would be off the charts. And for those of you who are confused That wont be the video, i'm adding, i'll be adding the one with the inverted colours and stuff, but that song basically Is this story. '' ''Once I am done with the article, feel free to contribute things such as pictures or other video versions. '' ''-Mbgunsling I'm finished now, please correct my spelling etc. i got lazy. -Mbgunsling Just posting here so when I get home I can read it, will make a real comment once ive read it. xD RiotousMutt 13:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I find this pretty well written. There's a couple things you might have been able to explain for those who aren't sure, but this did give ame a shiver or two. Though the whole "If you say this, ____ will occur" is a tad boring to me since I read the story about the woman with the torn lips. Oh, and you should put quotations around "maybe" in the "if you say maybe". Took me a minute, because without them the sentence seemed odd. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~']] 14:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Meiko was the girl with the red hair, right? Such a little badass, but great story. Demetned stuff like this happening to children really makes it scary, and the fact that they didn't hesatait to kill the kids was creepy too AmEntiA 19:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC)AmEntiA Pretty sure the red-headed child was Ruko, even though s/he has black hair with a red streak. I mean, s/he's the only one who is decapitated in the PV 私は止まらないでしょう。[| Shikine |] 16:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) What if? I realize I am going to sound like a huge smart mouth when I say this, but, what if you don't say any of these things to the immortal children? Because, I was thinking, if I did this, I'd want to have a little fun if I meet 10 creepy kids and a few caretakers. What do you think, in your honest to goodness opinion, would happen if I said, "Sure, but I want to show you something before we play, if that's alright", pull out my laptop, and show them the Vocaloid song "Kagome Kagome" that is based off their story? Do you think it would make something new and interesting happen? Anyone's open to say what they think on this, by the way. Thanks for answering A very nice, creepy story, but... There are a few things that make it a little unbelievable. Firstly: The Japanese allowing Japanese children to be used? There's a reason Unit 731 was in mainland China, and it's only partly because of the biological experiments - it was so that they could easily use local people as experimental victims. Perhaps the orphanage was for people of non-Japanese heritage? That would line perfectly with Japanese national thought at the time, as well as that of the German state. Secondly: Why are Russian scientists coming to Japan to aid Nazi experiments? At the time, the war between the USSR and the Axis was raging. It is still the largest conflict in human history. The rest of WW2 makes up only a tiny chunk of the losses and battles that the Eastern Front saw. The USSR and Germany were bitter enemies, so why was Moscow helping the Nazis here? That part killed the story for me, which is a pity because the rest of it was really enjoyable. Trismagestus 22:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna go there somday to see if they aer reallyy still there :3 CuddlyKittyCat 00:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC)desu Well, actually this creepypasta is kinda based off a real story, you know that of course, but the real story isn't that clear, they just say the scienctists used a abandoned orphanage and used real children. Wether they were Japanese or not, I don't really know. The real creepypasta was that German sciencetists used real children in a orphanage for the 'killswitch' projects. Not everything is perfect.NoPurpose 18:35, May 26, 2012 (UTC) There is nothing in this story to back it up and the evidence with the trucks would have disappeared by now and I don't recall anyone of Asian descent having blue eyes, unless they are biracial.Naruto fan 6 (talk) 17:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Nfan 6 My brother says that the Russians worked all over the place. As for the first question, I don't know. They were researching immortality, so maybe they didn't want a non-perfect immortal person? Again, I don't know. You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? (talk) 20:57, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Impressive This was one of the few pastas that can really make you feel scared even if it's a little bit. LiesTellTruth 12:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I swear I cried a bit reading this creepy pasta. Those poor, poor children who had to suffer so much, enough to be pushed to insanity, where no child or human should ever visit. Oh how I wish I could help the poor souls but I guess they're all happy now, even the caretakers, killing together and being with each other...Sc77ya (talk) 21:07, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Gateway of the Mind? Is the title Kagome Kagome, or gateway of the mind? It's confusing. "I was just enjoying the show... Then I got shot in the head." (talk) 08:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ''I'm back, Hail Inglip. Im glad people are starting to read the story. so ill address some issues here. 1. People are saying the story seems somewhat unrealistic: Because the story is based off of a single NicoNicoDouga video and not based off of my own ideas, there are a lot of things that are not entirely realistic. for example: Russia was on the allies after WW2, this is true. '' ''as an example of a response, my intention was that the readers use their imagination, or ignore the point completely, I wasn't going to go into detail about how the scientists in the story were separatists from the far eastern end, for example. thw whole thing is incredibly long as it is. 1. Gateway to the mind. The story does crossover. both of them have interloping factors: one removes sensory input to the brain, the other removes sensory output (i.e. the brain itself). the title is Kagome Kagome. Gateway is a seperate pasta. 3. You didnt realise I Put 1 twice. 4. Meiko head chop off waaat Its ruko, meiko has red hair. Ruko's an utau with black pigtails and heterochromia. its also a blue streak, GEEZ GET IT RIGHT NGUEBGESWRBGBUGBRH 5. I have no idea if its a true story. none at all. with the amount of forests in japan left unwatched and wild, however... Whos to say it isn't? '-Mbgunsling' Keep up the discussion : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:48, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Score 7.9/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 11:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Delicious pasta, really. One of my favorites. It's awesome when you read it just after you've listened the song. It all makes so much sense now. I remember how I used to be confused about the song, and it'll never be the same again. 16:14, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Evangeline